Dicha y Delirios
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Él la ama con fuerza y va confesarselo, pero las cosas pasan, yno no siempre tiene lo que quiere otras veces sí. Éste fic está dedicado a mi editora RuBiAx. Habla de Seto. ¡¡¡Felices XV amiga!


Bueno, este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga y Editora RuBiAx, que también ha cumplido años en una fecha pasada, sus XV primaveras, y eso para mí, es algo especial que debe festejarse y recordarse, así bien, esté es mi regalo.

****

****

**Dicha y Delirios**

Camina y camina sin creerlo siquiera, sabe a donde va, más no sabe porque lo hace.

Suspira, avanza y se detiene un instante. Luego continúa.

Parece fácil, pero para él es como la proeza imposible, mas lo está haciendo. No puede creerlo pero lo está haciendo.

 Mira a un lado esperando no encontrar a nadie a su alrededor. Suspira de nuevo y sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo al ver sus manos carentes de vacío. Le da vergüenza pero tiene que hacerlo.

 Se traga su miedo con cada paso que da, pero al parecer más incomodidades vienen a declinarlo. Casi podría decirse que tarda siglos en dar cada paso mientras suspira en respiros prolongados.

No lo cree aún, mas sus manos le confirman lo que quiere llevar a cabo. Esconde la vista contemplando sus pies, ocultando su mirada azul bajo su fleco castaño. No importa cuan poderoso sea, esas cosas no son para él, no para el tipo de persona que se encierra en sí mismo durante todo el tiempo y no socializa con nadie.

 Pero no puede evitarlo, era eso o verse como un cobarde.

 Una rosa cae a piso y se detiene a levantarla acomodándola de nuevo en el ramo en sus manos. Suspira y camina de nuevo como si sus pies fueran de plomo. No quiere, pero a la vez sí. 

Malditas paradojas.

No pudo soportar verla en la ventana aquella tarde y darse cuenta de que era hermosa, aún a pesar de conocerla de años, esa tarde se veía hermosa en el marco de la ventana mirando hacía el cielo. Tal vez pidiendo un deseo, tal vez rezándole a Dios.

 Sacude la cabeza y se maldice en voz alta. A partir de ahí, no pudo más que contemplarla por siempre, acercándose a ella y mirarla distante a él, con esa endemoniada sonrisa seductora e inocente que pintaba en sus labios rosas y tersos.

 Una patada al piso y vuelve a detenerse.

No quiere hacerlo, pero ahí esta, caminando hacía el lugar donde su amor habita en recinto de paz. Donde la vio por primera vez de verdad sin contar las veces en las que la vio de manera falsa y fría, donde ella no significaba nada. 

 Ahora se toma por loco ante tan absurdo pensamiento de su parte.

Pero es verdad, nunca la quiso conocer realmente hasta aquella ocasión en que la casualidad lo llevó a caminar por ahí en el momento en el que ella reposaba recargada con la vista al cielo.

 No. Nunca vio mujer más hermosa que la que miraba al manto celeste de aquella tarde, tan distante en un mundo ensoñado dentro de su cabeza.

 Suspira. No lo supo nadie, pero por meses rentó la casa frente a la de ella sólo para contemplarla cada noche en el afeizar.

 Y día con día, ella hacía lo mismo, miraba por la ventana hasta que no saliera ni una estrella más, aguardándolas desde la tarde y contemplando todas y cada una de ellas, sin saber el metiche pasatiempo del joven castaño.

 Otra rosa cae al piso y se detiene nuevamente, la acomoda en el ramo y se sienta en la acera.

Su mirada azul se posa en las flores y aprieta el ramo con fuerza aún pensando si deba o no hacer lo que quiere.

 Mira su reloj y luego al cielo, pronto atardecerá lo suficiente como para que salga la primera estrella, junto con ella para contemplarla desde la ventana abierta. Tiene que darse prisa si quiere llegar a tiempo para observarla junto con la mujer.

 Se levanta y aprieta el paso a pesar de sus pies de plomo que le pesan a causa de la inseguridad. Falta poco también para llegar a su hogar.

Dos minutos y ha llegado a su destino. Sacude la cabeza desechando las inseguridades del que pasará, traga saliva y junta toda la fuerza en un puño; toca con suavidad la puerta de la casa de su amor secreto.

 -"Un momento" –escucha decir y el sonido de unos pasos bajar por las escaleras acompaña a esto.

 Se mantiene tieso en la puerta y atina a esconder el ramo tras su espalda.

 El sonido de pasos se detiene por fin frente a la puerta y ésta se abre de pronto revelando a su secreto amor.

 -"Kaiba…" –murmura ella incrédula, acomodando el tirante de su camisón mientras, arregla su cabello despeinado –"Que sorpresa que vengas a visitarme ¿Qué te trae por aquí?".

 Él no dice nada, sólo descubre el enorme ramo de rosas frente a ella regalándole también la más profunda y encantadora mirada en sí.

 La ve sorprenderse al ver el ramo, pero su expresión cambia a la pena, desviando de él su expresión, ella no necesita palabras para saber lo que él quiere.

 -"Lo siento Seto" –le dice llamándole por primera vez por su nombre –"Pero yo amo a otra persona" –explica y él no pude creerlo.

 -"¿Quién vino Anzu?" – escucha Seto la voz de un chico –"Apresúrate que te estoy esperando" –la voz vine de arriba, sabiendo Kaiba que el sujeto se encontraba en la habitación de la mujer, lo comprende ahora, viendo las fachas ligeras de la chica –"Ya voy"–dice Anzu y le mira con pesadumbre –"Yo…lo siento" –murmura antes de cerrar la puerta frente a él.

 Se congela en el sitió aún con el ramo extendido, las manos temblando y la mirada estática en la madera de la puerta.

 Suspira para no romper en llanto y se retira del lugar con los pies más pesados que antes, ocultando su mirada llorosa de una manera sombría bajo su fleco y cuando se hubo encontrado en la acera, levanta la mano con el ramo y aprovecha el fuerte viento. Deja ir las rosas esparciéndose a corta distancia de su paso.

  Camina de regreso a su casa con el corazón hecho pedazos, es la primera vez que ama y quiere que sea la última. Siente su corazón encogerse en un estrujo de dolor.

 Solloza un momento, su frió corazón se ha roto justo cuando ha aprendido a amar.

Continúa a pasos plomados hacia su hogar, mirando sus manos vacías, quiere llorar, pero se resiste a ello, no lo hará, ni aunque le duela el alma.

 Una lágrima surca su mejilla y se detiene a limpiarla, más quieren salir, pero las retiene, nadie le vera llorar jamás, no le dará el gusto nadie por ello.

 Suspira tratando de espantar el sentimiento, golpea el piso con un pie y sigue resistiéndose. No entiende porque le pasan esas cosas a él, tan poderoso e ingenioso como es, no es justo que sufriera mal de amor, y ahora que había surcado su futuro con ella, venía y lo rompía de la peor forma…amando a otro.

 Relaja sus hombros y sigue andando con la espalda encorvada, hubiera deseado que nada de eso hubiera pasado, no haber cometido la tontería de llevarle las rosas, de amarla, siquiera de haber pasado aquella tarde y haberla contemplado en la ventana.

 Se siente morir. Nunca quiso que las cosas fueran así. 

 Sigue caminando con el alma pendiendo de un hilo, preguntándose por enésima vez la razón de su dolor.

 Niega con la cabeza y se promete no pensar más ello, pero le es imposible, tan imposible como creer que él haya amado.

Se cansa de caminar y se da cuenta de que al fin a llegado a casa. Le es irónico que teniendo tanto por ofrecer y nada convence al amor, eso no puede ser comprado.

Entra en su hogar sin prestar atención siquiera, tropieza un par de veces y le vale lo mismo.

 Nunca se dio cuenta de que el lugar es enorme, pero él está solo, completamente solo.

Se suelta a llorar…

Nunca ha llorado, y nunca lo quiso, pero está llorando aún cuando se obligó a no hacerlo, en verdad le duele el desamor.

No sabe ni le importa, pero ha pasado la tarde llorando, la noche entera, y las estrellas se han ocultado ya, no quiere ni siquiera pensar en que esa noche ella no ha visto el firmamento, sino que se la ha pasado en su alcoba, complaciendo deseos de cama.

 Es día ya…

La luz del sol es lo que le ha hecho ver que ha pasado la noche en vela, sin hacer nada más que llorar y desahogar un alma lastimada con lágrimas tan profundas como su soledad.

Suspira un poco y piensa en enjuagar su rostro, no quiere ni verse al espejo y ver su aspecto demacrado. Evita mirarse a si mismo mientras el agua lava el rastro de lo que fue una noche de lastimero desamor.

El timbre suena y nadie va a abrir, parece ser que es muy temprano y no hay servidumbre. Murmura algo en desaliento y con pasos arrastrados se dirige a la puerta, tratando que algo distraiga el amargo recuerdo del día anterior.

 Abre la puerta y a lo lejos ve una figura esbelta y delicada aguardar desde la reja. Respira hondo, y se engaña pensando en que es ella pidiendo perdón, una dulce ilusión tan desesperada como engañosa.

El humo de su sueño se dispersa y su roto corazón deja de latir.

 Ahí, del otro lado del finísimo hierro forjado, una figura delicada tiembla por momentos sin poder detener los pasmosos nervios, se muerde el labio y aprieta en tensión cada músculo de su pequeño cuerpo, manteniendo en incógnita algo que oculta tras su espalda.

 Su mirada llorosa se posa en la de él por un instante y tan veloz como le es posible, deja al descubierto un extraño regalo…

Él sonríe, su corazón comienza a unir los pedazos dentro de su pecho viendo la escena, algo tan conocido en piel, suspira y entre los barrotes toma el objeto manchándose las manos de barro, la margarita creciendo dentro de esa pequeña maceta es hermosa para un corazón que ha sufrido lo mismo.

Ella sonríe y su mirada se ilumina más que el sol que en el cielo los ve. Su melena castaña se mece y oculta su gesto detrás de la cortina de viento y cabello. Siente el corazón salírsele del pecho y el alma atragantarse en su garganta.

El chico deja la maceta de lado, y abre la reja para poder salir, no ha dicho nada, pero la ha tomado de la mano, no quiere ser cruel, ella no se lo merece. Se ríe y en voz ligera susurra el nombre de ella con el alma airosa –"Shizuka…"

 Y así, él ya no tomará más la noche como el santuario especial para observar un sueño al  otro lado de la ventana, sino que tomará la mañana como un nuevo milagro en el que amanece una nueva posibilidad de ser feliz…

_"Dios no te cierra una puerta, sin abrirte una ventana…"_

**_FIN_**

**__**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado ésta pequeña historia, es un One Shot (¿No? ¿En serio? ÔoÔ), donde quería dar a entender una frase, que a veces me ha servido para comprender que no siempre se puede obtener lo que se quiere, aún a pesar de que se ha luchado duro por ello.

Shizuka, en realidad es Serenity, para aquellos que no lo sepan, pues ahí está aclarado ya xP.

Y bueno, este no es un fic del todo original, pues fue inspirado en una canción del PIU(Pump It Up), que se llama Zzanga, muy graciosa canción, y muy lindo video, además muy fácil de bailar en todas su versiones (Easy, Hard & Crazy). Así que de ahí saqué la inspiración, no me mal interpreten, pero a veces de otras cosas (películas, libros, fanfics, etc) se puede sacar inspiración sin dejar de ser original.

**RuBiAx: **Perdona que no te haya dicho de este regalo, y que incluso te lo haya dado a editar, pero es que quería que tu misma le dieras el punto bueno sin saberlo xP, así estaría perfecto para ti. Te lo mereces, has editado casi todas mis historias recientes, y lo has hecho rápido haciéndome ver cosas que no había notado en ellas. Además eres una gran amiga, me has apoyado en varias cosas y proyectos, y has escuchado(o leído) algunas cosas que te he contado, apoyándome en ello mientras me aconsejas. Es por eso que tú, al igual que Jennyfer S. Lleneri, son de las mejores amigas que pueda tener. Te agradezco que estés a mi lado y que seas tan buena editora.

¡¡¡¡¡¡MIL GRACIAS RUBIAX!!!!!!

Bueno, es todo por ahora, me despido pidiéndoles Reviews, así me animo y escribo más, termino lo que he pensado, continuó las otras historias y me siento feliz.

**_Misao Kirimachi Surasai._**

**_Misao Malon._**

**_Alias: Tania Nancy Ochoa Chávez._**


End file.
